Bart Fatima and the Quest for the Holy Nisan Chiff
by itreybones
Summary: Bart and Margie are all out of Nisan chiffon, whatever will they do?


Once upon a time there was a magical flying ship....but that doesn't matter, 'cause i'm talking about other things. you see...Bart was a pitate...but also a mathmatician, and insisted on being called the "rate of pi". So, one day Bart was walking in Nisan with his cousin Margie, "Hey Margie, you got any more of the Nisan Chiffon?" Bart asks. "No...you ate it all...'member..." Margie replied with a tremble in her voice. "aww..I'm sorry..I promise I'll buy you more.." Margie does a happy shoujo leapy thing and squeels "weeeee!" So off they were to the chiffon factory. Upon arival they find the *gaspshockmarbles* the chiffon supply had been stolen! "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *gasp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Margie and Bart screamed in unison. "What'll we do now?" Bart asked. Margie, turning red with rage, responded, "From this day on till the end of this day...I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Margie began to grow..big..and greeeeeen! "MARGIE SMASH! MARGIE SMAAAASSSHHHHHH!" Bart knew what he needed and that was rico. "Rico! I need your help!" he yelled, and Rico came hopping. "Rico! Rico!" he said in his little cacti voice. Bart stared..."you'll have to do." and Rico hog- tied Margie, and she bagan to calm down and shrink.Rico, knowing that his job was done, hopped off into the sunset.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To chiffon mines."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
They set off on....  
  
THE QUEST FOR THE HOLY CHIFFON!  
  
Ok..so they were at the mine mining and stuff when out of nowhere..the elements attacked! Dominia attacked first, just as Elly fell out of a plothole. "Elly! You traitor! i shall have your head on my mantle!" Dominia proclaimed. "Over my dead body!" Elly retorted..oh so cleverly. "well..yeah....that's sorta the paln..let's take this outside BIZNATCH!" Dominia yelled. They two girls went outside and began to fight. They stepped outside and Elly begged for the ability to use her gear, but Dominia refused, because everyone knows that Elly's even more useless without her gear. dominia began by hitting a triangle, square triangle, triangle, X combo that delt Elly 150 points of damage. Elly counter- attackes with a 12 point triangle, triangle, triangle, triangle, triangle, triangle, triangle combo. But before Elly could say "hey i'm a giant moron" dominia had busted out her ultra 28-point combo killing Elly dead by the second attack, but her attack still continued until Elly was a bloody mess of Elly-o's.  
  
As we all know the other three elements have little signifigance in..well..anything so they scooted off and Dominia entered the mine once again. Bart was chipping away at the makey mine walls, while Margie played with teeny tiny toads. Bart noticed that Dominia was back and asked, "What exactly are you doing here anyways?" Dominia answered the question, "we found records of the ultimate gear in these mines." "But..I thought the gears..." "QUIET! We have that whole "no energy source" thing under control." Dominia begins to draw out a little comic strip. It begins with the elements digging, then proceeds to them finding their gear. The next cell has Seraphita, Tolone, and Cherubina pushing the giant gear, while Dominia rides on top yelling into a microphone "Grrrroowwwwlllll! I'm scary!". Bart and Margie glance at eachother then continue with what they were doing, and Dominia goes deeper into the mine. "Well, do ya think we have enough chiffon, Margie?" Margie smiled and nodded, and they returned to Nisan, and ate chiffon.  
  
Out of nowhere *CRASH! BOOM! SPLODE! SCREAM!* Nisan was under attack by...a giant gear?! "BART!" Margie yelled "it's a gear!" Bart's jaw dropped. "How is this possible?!" A booming voice interupted his thought with, "I AM CARRYING OUR BABY!...I mean...SURRENDER YOUR CHIFFON!" Bart managed to ask, "how...how is your gear working?" With a laugh Dominia answered "We...being the elements...taped the Zorah modifier back together! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Along came another little thought bubble cartoon. This one featured the elements only this time they were deeeeeeeep in the chiffon mines. "Cherubina, which way do we go?" Dominia asked. "Ummm..." Cherubina closes her eyes and points, "that way." They began down a deep dark path. Cherubina , with her eyes still closed, turns the next corner "Ok..I believe it should be.." Seraphita interupts "WHAT IS IT?!" Of course this startles Cherubina, and everything explodes.  
  
As the dust begins to settle again the elements find themselves in a huuuuuge cavern. "Seraphita...nevermind.." Dominia sighed and continued. "What now?" Before anyone could speak they realized that they were standing before not only the gear they were searching for, but also the zorah modifier. "Wow..that's unexpected." Tolone said. "It sure is." Dominia added. "the modifier looks broken...how do we fix it?" Seraphita wondered. "We'll fix it with tape." So they taped it up, and the gear light up. "Wow! the neat!" Seraphita squeeled. The four girls climbed into the gear and left the mine.  
  
"Ok, so if the Zorah modifier is fixed...then my gear will work too!" Bart hurried to the gear docks and came acrost Fei and Shitan. "What are ya'll doing here?" Bart asked. Fei replied, "we're looking." Bart, fully aware that Fei probably count give a better answer than that, decided to let them in on their recent problem. "nisan's under attack, and we need your help...and why isn't Shitan talking?" Fei answered, " hid wife tore out his esophogus...." Bart didn't even want to know, so he climbed aboard his gear as the other two climbed into their own. Let's go rock their socks!  
  
The battle began. Fei attacked with a mighty X attack, but the elements' gear evaded it. Shitan used his booster, and shortly attacked again. He also used his X, and delt much damage to the rival gear. Bart finally got his turn and he busted out his might whip, and whip he did. Oh did he whip. He whipped like no one had ever dreamed of whipping, and he did much damage also. The elements attacked Fei with a biiiiiiiig blunt object. " Take that you pansy!" Dominia yelled. "I AM NO LONGER INFECTED!" Fei replied. Fei's odd response left the elements confused. They fought somemore, until finally Fei was able to go BATTLE LEVEL INFINITY! *dunnuhnuh* He blasted, kicked, and punched until the elements were brought down, and they fled into the sunset. with the battle over they regrouped on the ground. "So, what now?" Fei asked. "how 'bout we all have sme nice nisan chiffon." Bart reached into the bag of chiffon and...it was fully of dirt. "What? Where is it?!" Bart pouted. "It's ok..i'm sure we'll get another shipment soon..." Margie suggested, trying to comfort her cousin. "Re..re..really?" bart stuttered. "Yes Bart, there will always be more chiffon." They hug, and walk back to the church.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Mwahahahaha! i told you we could get chiffon!" Dominia said proudly as she stood on the table. "Yeah, and all it took was millions of dollars worth of equipment!" seraphita squeeled. "Now! let's eat!" They all said as they dug into the precious nisan chiffon.  
  
The End 


End file.
